Meeting Death Arms
by cornholio4
Summary: A Oneshot Drabble. What if after recognising Izuku after he won the Obstacle Course in the Sports Festival, decided to come speak to him?


Izuku Midoriya could certainly say that he was happy with himself. Not only did he and his class manage to survive an experience with actual Villains, but now at the Sports Festival in the obstacle course, he had managed to defy the odds and come out at first place.

As his fellow classmates were congratulating him out in the field he then noticed a figure coming into the entrance area. While Midnight had the total results tallied up the students were going to the backstage for a minute to rest up.

Izuku was feeling tired from what he had accomplished in order to get in first place so he was about the last to go through the entrance area. He stopped when he saw a certain figure was standing by the door. It was the Pro Hero Death Arms and he pointed to him saying "Midoriya, I want to know if I could speak to you for a moment?" asked Death Arms and Izuku was having trouble believing it.

He hesitantly walked up to Death Arms who had a serious look on his face. "You were that kid from a year ago, the one who foolishly went in with that Sludge Monster." Death Arms stated looking down at him. Izuku's eyes widened as he realised that Death Arms was at the fight with the Sludge Monster.

He was one of the Pro Heroes who were there and had been chewing him out for his actions in trying to save Bakugo. It was not a pleasant memory but despite it having been one of countless villain battles that he was a part of, he actually remembered him?

"You... remember me?" Izuku asked with wide eyes and shock. Death Arms gave what was considered a humourless chuckle as he responded.

"When I have to deal with a small kid foolishly butting in to what is Pro Hero work, I do find that worth remembering. Didn't think too much of it until I saw you on the Tron, the face came to me and I remembered you." Death Arms told him and Izuku chuckled nervously amazed he actually remembered him when he saw him winning the course.

"Judging how you rode the explosion in order to get to first place, I see that you have not lost your knack for stupid dangerous stunts." Death Arms told him with a shake of his head and Izuku gave a bit of a froze as he looked down.

" _Death Arms remembered me and he came to me to chew me out again..._ " Izuku thought feeling a bit dread of what more Death Arms could chew him out for.

"However I have to say I am impressed you managed to pull that off, I don't see big flashy way of winning these events without using your Quirk so well done. You make sure to be careful enough so that you can live to see your graduation and you just might make it as an excellent Pro Hero." Death Arms told him his face now looking a bit more neutral to wide eyes from Izuku.

"Nice to see that you managed to make it to UA and good luck with the rest of the festival!" Death Arms told him with a bit of a smile before he left. Izuku managed to have a small look of joy as he waved back to Death Arms.

"Thank you Death Arms!" Izuku told him as he then managed to have some look of triumph. It was not bad to earn praise from a Pro Hero who you last saw chewing you out.

 **This scene has been in the back of my head ever since I first read Volume 3 of My Hero Academia and saw that Death Arms recognised Izuku. Wanted to write something simple for my first non crossover My Hero Academia story since the only other story i have right now related to it is Spider Academia.**

 **I plan to write more plus possibly something with the cast of My Hero Academia Vigilantes or a Izuku X Tsuyu (she is easily my fave character in Class 1A except for Izuku myself). Plus I might try a story where Izuku becomes a Green Lantern (only one other story there). Plus I decided to write this after playing my new copy of My Hero One's Justice on the Switch which I am enjoying despite some issues (I could have accepted the lack of English dub but could Namco Bandai at least put in English subtitles for the dialogue?)**


End file.
